1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for converting electrical into heat energy and more particularly to an arrangement of semiconductors operated from an alternating current power supply to generate heat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is conventional in the prior art to employ a pure resistance for converting electrical energy into heat energy, the source of electrical energy being either unidirectional or bidirectional. Typical examples are baseboard heaters, heating elements for electric stoves, electric cooking utensils, room heaters and the like. The power dissipation characteristics of such heaters are well known. Other prior art may be found in one or more of the following listed U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,999,971; 2,937,960; 2,872,788; 2,959,925; 3,054,840; 2,919,553; 3,509,386.